<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Апрельские шрапнели by xiaoyana (oddfiend)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571872">Апрельские шрапнели</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfiend/pseuds/xiaoyana'>xiaoyana (oddfiend)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>KLDSTV | Колдовстворец</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mental Breakdown, Overworking, Stomach Ache</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:35:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/oddfiend/pseuds/xiaoyana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Быть в самоуправлении Колдовстворца и не перерабатывать – неслыханный дар. И, как и всех в составе КГУ, Егора им никто не одарил.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Апрельские шрапнели</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ближе к концу апреля двенадцатого класса у Егора, кто бы мог подумать, сдают <em> нервы</em>. </p><p>В его жизни не оказалось человека, способного рассказать, что беспрерывная работа на несколько полярно разных фронтов – дело, вероятно, самоубийственное. И в итоге, в его жизни в равных степенях оказались уроки, подготовка к выпускным экзаменам и ВКР по ведическому праву, который все двенадцатиклассники на манер простецов обзывали "дипломом", сведение итогов работы дисциплинарного комитета за время его лидерства и попытки <em> не сорваться</em>.</p><p>Попытки эти, что неудивительно в его случае, чаще заканчивались успехом, но ежедневный дуэты выдержанной безэмоциональности на лице и дрожащих пальцев, из которых выскальзывала ручка; режущей головной боли и закатанных от глупости некоторых его подчинённых глаз; ровного, непринужденно командного голоса и желудка, который скручивало без особой причины… Не сулили ему ничего хорошего.</p><p>Ладонь замерла совсем рядом с замком двери, за которой, как ожидал Марков, спал Лев. Или, может, не спал. Главное, что он там точно был. Прямо сейчас видеть никого категорически не хотелось, а тем более Льва, который так часто умудрялся выбить его своим поведением из колеи. Егор совершенно точно уже был вне колеи, далёк от неё – вероятно, валялся в кювете, перевернувшись. Он опустил руку, развернулся на пятках и тяжёлым шагом направился в сторону кабинетов ДК.</p><p>Теплилась надежда, что к тому моменту, как он вернётся в комнату, Лев уже будет видеть десятый сон и не устроит допрос с пристрастием.</p><p>***</p><p>— Ты чего засиживаешься? — в голосе Егора слышится скрытое удивление, когда в общей комнате ДК он обнаруживает Мирославу.</p><p>Она поднимает на него взгляд, а в глазах тёмное болото обречённости.</p><p>— Семь букв, Егор, — вяло выдавливает она из себя, — попробуешь догадаться?</p><p>— Моржуки, — кивает он, поворачиваясь к двери своего небольшого кабинета, — не засиживайся. Скоро конец года.</p><p>Мирослава без особого энтузиазма поднимает учебник по чаровству, недвусмысленно намекая на продуктивность своего времяпрепровождения.</p><p>— Молодец. Кстати, Мирослава-..., — начинает было Егор, оборачиваясь, но Астафьева мгновенно его перебивает.</p><p>— Нет. И я уже говорила.</p><p>Егор спокойно кивает – уточнять её решение по поводу смены его на посту главы ДК уже стало своего рода ритуалом – и скрывается за дверью. За мгновение до хлопка двери он слышит глухой звук удара головы о книгу. Где-то глубоко, где у него, по мнению некоторых людей, есть душа, он сочувствует Мирославе и её проблеме с соседями по блоку, но он не её отец, не брат и не наставник – она достаточно взрослая, чтобы разобраться самой.</p><p>Привычным жестом он проводит ладонью над замком, и штифты щёлкают, запираясь, – ему уже давно не нужно произносить заклинание, действие доведено до автоматизма. Вокруг Егора ощутимо смыкается магический вакуум – комната была экспериментально обложена заклятиями ещё когда он только стал главой ДК. Предполагалось, что в кабинет будет захаживать Лебедев для различных обсуждений – однако тот потерял своё место, проиграв Ганапольскому.</p><p>Не успев сделать и шаг в сторону стола, Егор вдруг сползает спиной по двери, держась за живот – острый спазм в желудке скручивает внутренности до скулежа, но он слишком горд, чтобы издать хоть звук даже при заглушающих заклятиях. Титан начинает нагреваться, резонируя с болью хозяина, но не помогая облегчить боль – желудке колет, словно на ужин он съел не тушёную капусту, а стекловату или пучок игл.</p><p>Егор стискивает зубы, прижимает язык к нёбу, чтобы заглушить рвущийся наружу всхлип и судорожно пытается вспомнить, где оставалось последнее обезболивающее зелье.</p><p>— <em> Ко мне! </em> — шипит он, вскидывая руку с перстнем; камень коротко сверкает, но зелье не призывается – в тумане непривычной боли Егор не сразу вспоминает, что ещё днём отдал последнее обезболивающее своей подчинённой, у которой от менструальной боли подкашивались ноги. Он собирался поручить Льву пополнить запасы, но отвлёкся на вечно буйного Бессонова и – как это происходило до уродливого часто последнее время – забыл.</p><p>Шальная мысль – <em> вот бы Лев сейчас был здесь </em> – мелькнула и мгновенно была задавлена Егором. Нет, вот как раз Льву сейчас рядом с ним находиться и не нужно, Лев и так видел чересчур <em> другого </em> Егора, и <em> настолько слабым </em> он не позволит себе показаться даже ему.</p><p>***</p><p>Егор не знал, сколько он просидел, убаюкивая боль или пытаясь хотя бы подняться, когда в дверь постучались, и голосом Мирославы произнесли, — Егор, я ухожу. Спокойной ночи.</p><p>Он бы ответил, правда, но для этого ему было необходимо отпереть дверь, разрушая вакуум комнаты, а сил на это не было – любое движение отдавалось не только спазмами, но и острой болью в голове. Егор надеялся на то, что Мирослава просто сочтёт его не в настроении отвечать и уйдёт; хотя за последний год Егор пытался больше коммуницировать со своими подчинёнными вне зависимости от настроения.</p><p>Входная дверь захлопнулась, а значит, Астафьева ушла в общежитие, и если бы Егор мог выдохнуть спокойно, он бы это сделал. <em> Да, чёрт его дери, когда эта херня закончится уже? </em></p><p>***</p><p>Входная дверь с грохотом распахнулась спустя минут десять, и Марков, ушедший в свои мысли и сосредоточенный на подавлении боли, вздрогнул от неожиданности.</p><p>— Егор! — раздался голос, который он вот конкретно сейчас хотел услышать меньше всего. В этом голосе сквозила хрипота, свойственная едва проснувшемуся Льву, но куда сильнее звенело беспокойство. — Егор, мать твою, я сейчас сам открою эту сраную дверь!</p><p>Замок щёлкнул – будь трижды проклят день, когда Марков научил Льва образу заклинания, запирающего этот замок. Дверь дёрнулась внутрь, но открыться полностью не смогла из-за тела самого Егора, прижатого к ней словно неподвижный мешок.</p><p>— Блять, Марков, ты чё дверь подпёр? — вырвалось у его соседа по комнате до обидного раздражённо. <em> Ну подпёр, но не специально же ведь, да? </em></p><p>— Нет, — слабо произносит Егор, не в силах никуда сдвинуться. — Иди домо– Тч!</p><p>Очередной спазм решает нанести визит прямо посреди фразы, и парень обрывается, прикусывая язык. Шипит от боли, скрючивается ещё сильнее, и <em> да с какого хуя так больно?! </em> За дверью на секунду застывают, а потом атмосфера вокруг них словно меняется со злого беспокойства на растерянное.</p><p>— Егор, тебе… Тебе больно? — и в этом вопросе столько непонимания, словно такое предложение вообще не может существовать. — <em> Поднимись. </em></p><p>— Пошёл к чёрту! — шипит Егор и на Льва, и на боль, и на то, как магия поднимает его тело от пола едва ли на сантиметр и сдвигает в сторону от двери.</p><p>Чёртов придурок-сосед тут же заходит в кабинет, опускается перед ним на колени, цепляет подбородок и смотрит прямо в глаза.</p><p>
  <em> Не смотри. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Не смотри! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> НЕ СМОТРИ! </em>
</p><p>Кахолонг вспыхивает, и волна магии с силой отбрасывает Льва к столу, а в голове Егора злость и режущая боль, и он заваливается на бок, зажмуриваясь – из горла вырывается хрип.</p><p>— Твою мать, Егор! — игнорируя боль в лопатках, которыми он врезался в статичное дерево, Лев подскакивает и быстро оказывается около своего начальника. — Слава, зелье!</p><p>Девушка, которая и побежала за Потёмкиным, заподозрив неладное в отсутствии банального прощания, к которым успел привыкнуть почти каждый из ДК, и сейчас ожидавшая у дверей, скрывается из его поля зрения мгновенно, и звуков за ней <em> не слышно </em>.</p><p>— Егор, смотри на меня, — зовёт он, но едва заметное движение головы указывает ему на отказ.</p><p>Лев цыкает, и игнорируя протесты, затягивает голову Маркова к себе на колени, не смотрит в глаза, просто гладит, успокаивает, отвлекает. Егор, возможно, благодарен, ведь раз Лев не смотрит в глаза, то и не видит как от боли навернулись слёзы. А руки у Льва как всегда <em> тёплые </em> , <em> нежные </em> , <em> внимательные </em>.</p><p>— Лев, — зовёт Мирослава, и в голосе слышно, как она запыхалась, но внешне словно ничего не изменилось.</p><p>Бутылёк с обезболивающим оказывается в руках Льва, и тот немедля прикладывает его горлышком к губам Егора, другой рукой чуть задирая подбородок вверх. Егор выглядит как ребёнок.<em> Совсем как очаровательный, беспомощный ребёнок</em>.</p><p>— Сейчас подействует, и ты уснёшь, потому что я не позволю тебе идти в общежитие в таком состоянии, — и в голосе Льва нет места для споров. — А завтра покажись целителю.</p><p>А у Егора и нет сил, чтобы ответить ему, скомандовать <em> отвалить</em>, как он привык, поэтому он закрывает глаза, всё ещё сжимая ткань собственной рубашки на животе и чувствует, как проваливается в тревожный сон, бороться с которым не получается.</p><p>***</p><p>Чего Егор уже не чувствует, так это подушечек пальцев Льва, оглаживающего его скулу, не видит и скрытого удивления на лице Мирославы, и пока не догадывается, что в общежитии он окажется благодаря своему соседу – тот понесёт его на руках, словно отвечая за тот раз, когда Егор вырубил его магией и отнёс в комнату.</p><p>И завтра, все трое сделают вид, что ничего особенного не произошло.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>